DBx SEASON II: Giant Contraband Robot vs D. Va
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As D.Va was sent on a mission to Toronto Canada, she never expected A Giant Mecha tearing up the city! Will D.Va's mech, and playful gaming banter take out the Katanayagi Twin's crowning achievement, or will she have to depend on her guns if her Mech fails? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning LOCATION: PRESENT DAY BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA 20 years have passed since a Giant Omnic Abomination rose from the depths of the sea to destroy S. Korea. It lost each time, but it isn't exactly destroyed either. Hearing of the news, the Tech Experts of the League of Ramona's Evil Exes; Kyle and Ken Katanayagi repaired it's Super Fighting Robot: The Giant Contraband Robot, and when they finished, they headed towards South Korea to fight the abomination... At the same time, Hana Song, otherwise known as D.Va was finally done with her duties for the day... Until she found that a giant Omnic Monster was FINALLY taking damage, WAAAAAY more so than an army of MEKA units... A Giant Mecha robot was dealing so much damage, it's scary. Wong wondered how an army of MEKA could only slow it down, but this Ginormous beast is fragging killing the beast! Ultimately, in the end, The Giant Robo ended South Korea's curse, permanently... D.Va then asked 20Q about the Mech and how exactly it could kill a beast like a Giant Omnic Abomination... D.Va: Wow! You guys easily pwn3d that thing in a Speed Run all on your own! But I have to warn you boys; I play to win. Even if it means one MEKA unit against a huge mech! Katanayagi Twins are older and somewhat wiser, but they don't see this as a game. Kyle: You know this is reality, right? Ken: You can use gaming slang as much as you want, but bottom line... Kyle & Ken: We're not salty! We're not stupid as you would probably think! D.Va: Was that a challenge? I'd like to beta test that giant MECHA of yours! Kyle: Bring. Ken: It. Kyle & Ken: OOOOOOOOON!!! D.Va: Then come at me, n00bs! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Song's MEKA unit started the show with its Fusion Blasters, which while it slowed her down abit, nevertheless, it didn't increase her heat in any way... Kyle & Ken were not nervous of a small sized mech though. They simply played cheap and kicked the MEKA unit, sending it flying across town. Then, the Super Fighting Robot went, and busted building after building like a Kaiju, and saw that D.Va was just fine on a rooftop. D.Va: LOL. You n00bs think you can beat me? That was just the start! Ken: We knew you'd survive that actually... The Giant Contraband Robot then fired a Full Salvo of Missiles, which D.Va simply used her MEKA's Defense Matrix to parry the attacks. But this was a distraction as the Giant Robot grabbed the pink mech and another Full Salvo, successfully damaged the MEKA unit so much, D.Va used her special ability to self destruct her own mech in order to blow up both arms. D.Va: Frag this! D.Va got out, and as the mech exploded, so did GCR's Right arm, and the left was in critical condition. D.Va now had her trusty Light Gun she decided to use to blind the Super Fighting Robot... D.Va: No hacks required. (Winks.) Kyle: Oi. This is not Rule 34. Your sexy looks on imagery don't affect us. Ken: It's already bad enough the Bronies want friggen HORSES to make out. Kyle & Ken: IT'S EVEN WORSE YOU, TRACER, WIDOWMAKER & MEI, ESPECIALLY MEI, HAVE TO HAVE A FRICKEN FOURSOME!!! D.Va: ... Uh... Wow, um... I never knew I was that popular, honestly... >~<" The GCR then activated it's giant Laser, snapping D.Va out of her embarrassment as the Youngest Hero, sexualized. She then ran, and even jumped out of the way... ' ''FWOOOOOOOOM!!! ' This is what D.Va wanted the twins to do. She shot the lens of the Super Fighting Robot as they did such a powerful laser. But she forgot first that she had to take out the damaged arm that still remained. D.Va: Suiting up! D.Va summoned another MEKA unit, as she jumped right in; just in time for the Katanayagi Twins to shoot another laser. This time, it moved, but as long as D.Va wasn't firing, she should be fast enough... Eventually, the giant laser stopped, and D.Va finished off the laser eye easy with MEKA's Fusion Blasters. The twins could no longer see their target, and the other arm got destroyed easy. Right away, D.Va saw Kyle & Ken try to escape, but she landed on the head, and self destructed the genius robotists, as the weight of the MEKA unit forced them down while D.Va did a free fall as she got out of her cockpit. Both twins got Fragged... '''K.O.!' As D.Va landed, she saw something strange; Canadian Coins... Not to mention, a Trophy... Boop. D.Va: Oi! Where is my achievements!? Trophies suck guys! You know?! Boomstick: DOES IT REALLY MATTER? IT IS THE SAME REGARDLESS OF WHAT PORT WEARE DEALING WITH. DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: SPECIAL GUEST RIGHTS GO TO ME, MYSELF, AND I! THE WINNER IS... D.VA! Giant Contraband Robot/Super Fighting Robot is from Scott Pilgrim, owned by ONI PRESS. Hana Song/D.Va is from OVERWATCH, owned by BLIZZARD. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Mech Pilots Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts